In recent years, a myriad of mobile devices have been developed. For example, cellular phones, laptop computers, tablet devices, etc. have all gained increasing use over the past several decades. More recent examples of mobile devices include wearable devices, such as smart watches, wearable body sensors, heads-up displays (HUDs), and the like.